True peace? Real or not
by bubbleguum116
Summary: Naruto denied his dream of becoming hokage tries to accomplish his late sensei and godfather's dream for peace. Later being betrayed he goes along with the bijuu plan for peace. (continues from the last episode of season 2 in My Babysitters a Vampire)


*(something in parenthesis)* = Author explaining something or saying something that he believes not many will understand

~blank~ =setting

"blah" = normal speech

" **disgusting" = evil or deity or angry speech**

'pitiful' = normal thought

' **human' = evil or deity or angry thought**

 _italics =_ flashback

underlined = spell or jutsu

Background *(throughout this I am going to be changing p.o.v. abit)*

About 14 years after the fourth great ninja war the bijuu came to a conclusion on their discussion on bloodlines, if all bloodlines *(which from now on i will refer to as kekkei genkai)* came from people being affected by their chakra being released into the air then they should be able to give and take them as they pleased. They decided that they would take all of the kekkei genkai's in the world but give a selective few a new type of one. One in which the person who has it can give it to whoever they want to. But before they started their 'plan' they were going to contact the one who had brought them together, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. When told Naruto had thought that it would help bring peace to the world. At the time he was a ninja that was aloud to go and come to the village he was from as he pleased. Naruto had thought that this would help him achieve one of his late sensei Jiraiya's goals, the one he had passed on to had thought that if anyone could have them then nobody would be jealous of someone who had them. Naruto had been very wrong.

3 months later*(p.o.v. change)*

~Five Kage summit, judging chambers~

"Naruto Namikaze you are called here because of an act that can be considered genocide. How do you plead?" Said/Asked Mifune the General of the Land Of Iron.

Naruto looked around the room to see that only the Kages of the Five Hidden villages, Sasuke Uchiha, And Mifune there.

"I plead innocent. All previous kekkei genkai users are still alive and all i did was agree with the bijuu when they said that they should take them back, but i only agreed with them because they had stated that they would give a selective few new one's that those selected could give to anyone they want to." Naruto said in a 'are you serious' voice.

"Then who are these that have been chosen by the bijuu and why haven't they shown themselves?" said Gaara the Kazekage in his usual monotone voice.

"How am I supposed to know?" Replied Naruto

"Then until we see these people that can give others a kekkei genkai you will be under my custody in the Land of Iron's best pris" said Mifune before he was interrupted.

"To hell with that I ain't going to prison again, *( Naruto movie number 5: Blood prison)* especially not because you all are mad at losing your little power ups!" Naruto yelled before turning around about to leave.

"Uzumaki if you go out that door without being dismissed by us you will be put in the bingo books with a S-class missing nin label on you." yelled Mei Terumi the Mizukage

"Don't you think I know that, my dream was to be the Hokage. I studied politics for 2 years after the war so I could know what to do if something bad had ever came up. Ya think I don't know the international laws!" Yelled back Naruto while getting ready to **HIRAISHIN** to his house in a forest where he meets the bijuu.

"But of course you already know that. After all you were the ones to vote whether Sasuke or I should be the next Hokage and like always Sasuke gets special treatment. While I always held back when fighting against him he went with the intent to kill, you knew that but no he was still so much better" Yelled Naruto while he **HIRAISHIN** to his house

*(p.o.v. change)

~Naruto's bijuu meeting house~

Once Naruto got there he saw something that would forever change his view on the five Kages. All around him were ninja with headbands for the great ninja alliance *(the ones used during the war)* trying to seal the ones who had become a second family to him after the war, the bijuu. In that moment all he saw was red. 5 minutes later all the ninja were dead. The bijuu had explained to him that the ninja villages were afraid that they would take chakra from them too so they had called him to court while sending seal experts there to seal the bijuu into the last Uzumaki babies to make newer and more powerful jinchuriki. The bijuu then said that they could take all the chakra and only leave the miniscule amount in people to live but it would truly stop wars and make peace. Naruto had agreed but then he thought of how they would then be really feared and that they could never really live a life of peace, so Naruto had then decided that he would find a way around that problem. It had taken them exactly 2 weeks of thinking that Naruto had come up with a way around it. Naruto's plan was ingenious but would take a lot of time. He would have to make a special time seal that went all around the world, it's job was when activated to chose clans in exactly 2000000000 years and give them special abilities that went well with summoning contracts that he would 'borrow'. For example the bat summoning contract would go to the clan that had the most people spiritually connected to them and 'fuse' to give them powers. *(If someone doesn't understand basically the clans will evolve during the time it takes to activate the seal so when they fuse they give their abilities to the chosen clan. The bat's when fused will make vampires)*

To make sure the bijuu had peace he would 'seal' them all in a dimension that's like Obito Uchiha's mangekyou sharingan's but for all the bijuu and him. The dimension would also be changed to a setting that they would want. *(forest, oceans, plains, etc.)* Naruto wanted to be able to come back to the Elemental nations to check on things from time to time so he created a type of crystal ball that was black had a line that ran around the whole ball with markings on it. He and the bijuu wouldn't be able to come back physically but they would be able to see things through the ball since he would seal part of their souls in it and he designed it to be able to suck the chakra out of anything they want and it could be used by anyone to suck out dark or corrupted chakra. *(The Lucifractor)*

~Vampire council~

"You know only some people can pull of a cape, you're not one of them." Says Sarah.

"Huh. Now I see the resemblance. Spitting image of old Galen Sinestro. But with a head." says Jesse.

"What do you know about him?" Asks Stern.

"I remember how his blood tasted-even after 200 years." mockes Jesse.

"Wow. I'm going to enjoy this." Stern says. Then Stern picks up the Lucifractor and uses it to start sucking out the dark energy that Vampires need to survive. Stern being as evil as he is slowed the process to make them feel a whole lot more pain.

While Stern was busy lusiftacting Jesse and Sarah, Ethan was sneaking up on him. When Ethan placed his palm on Stern he and Stern were transported into Stern's mind.

~Stern's mind~

"What is this?" Asked Stern.

"I'm in your mind" Said Ethan.

"You are stronger than I thought, but you're still not as strong as I am." Said Stern

"You're not strong, the Lucifractor is. You're afraid of losing it. Just like you tried to make me afraid. I can feel it." Said Ethan

"I'm not afraid of anything. In two centuries, no one's had the power to do what I'm about to do."

"You're not doing anything. The power's in that. Not in you. You're nothing."

Angry at the words being said to him Stern starts yelling. "Stop saying that! I can draw all the energy I need from this and then the power will be in me, and i can be rid of this little bauble."

"You can't handle it. You're afraid."

"Stop it! Enough!" Yells Stern while trying to move his body to push Ethan back. But then realizes that he can't.

Then in his mind it starts thundering and shaking. Then a booming and demonic voice says "Who dares to even think of taking my power?"

Realizing that it must be the lucifractor Ethan freezes up but then thinks that it might help him. "... Lucifractor it's him. He's too weak to carry on his family's sick goals so he's trying to take your power to do it." Ethan says to whom he's hoping will help

Lucifractor thinks for a moment. 'I don't sense any ill intent from him but a lot from the old man. He must be saying the truth.'

"Very well youngling. You old man, **will not be getting out of here alive.** Sin Repent!" Says Lucifractor While a dark purple cloud of gas suddenly envelops Stern.

"*gurgle* *choking* *coughing*" were the noises that Stern keeped making. Several minutes passed like this until the world around him started to distoriate.

"Wha… what's happening!" Yells Ethan

"The old man is dying so his mind is starting to disappear. You might want to leave or else you're mind will leave your body. For like ever."

"Um. I don't really know how to do that."

"You mean to tell me you're a 17 year old, parts of your soul are fused with the wolf, bat, and rabbit clans. But you don't know how to leave a persons mind."

"I'm not sure about that clan part but the rest yea."

"...I have a way for you to get out but you will fall into a coma for some time. It can be from a week to a year. Which compared to death is a very good deal."

"... I accept"

"Then try to not be too loud. This is going to hurt you a bit."

~Vampire Council~

"*pant*pant*pant*pant* You alright Sarah" Asks Jesse.

"*pant*Yea. Ethan must have gotten Ste" Sarah started saying until she was interrupted by a pain filled scream.

"Ethan!" Shouts Benny who had just gotten out of his daze and went to help his friends, to see Ethan start screaming a Stern being engulfed in a type of gas.

*(This is a one-shot but it is undecided. My final decision on this will be based on the reviews and friends comments)*


End file.
